


Badly Broken

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rap Music, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: The 99 just received a new detective, Detective Johnathan Mathers, a man with a dark past, and a blast from the past for Jake and Rosa.Abandoned by his mother and raised by his father alongside his younger brother and sister he tries to work for the future of his siblings and his daughter.But now all three are alone and this is his story.What will happen when his past starts to catch him up?Will he be able to keep his friends and family safe?or does this spell doom for them all?Find out in this tale of the battle against the darkness within





	Badly Broken

  _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to the 9-9**_

   


_**New year, new book**_

_**Welcome to this new Brooklyn Nine-Nine fanfic**_  
_**It will try to follow the series chronology for the most part**_  
_**But it will deviate**_

_**This is an OC insert and that OC will be:**_

 

_**Detective Johnathan Christiansen Mathers**_

**_ Known as: Jay_**

_**Age: 36**_

_**Height: 6'2**_

_**Formerly at the 7-2 now transferred to the 9-9** _

_**Diagnosed with clinical insomnia and depression at age 16**_

_**Was in the academy with Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz.**_

_**Has a younger brother and sister.**_  
_**Nero Ryan Oakes-Mathers**_

_**Kyrie Natalya Mathers**_

 

 

   


_ **Now let's get into the story** _  
_**(Starts from the end of** **S2E1** **when Jake returns from being undercover)**_

_Jake Peralta has been back at the 9-9 for a grand total of 4 hours, his day was going horrible_  
_Yes, he did perform amazingly in his undercover sting operation and took down the Mafia, but he let one of them get away._  
_It weighed on him heavy._  
He was dragged away from his thoughts when Holt called the squad into the briefing room.

When they were all seated Jake was the first to open his mouth.

"So, captain. What's the news?"  
Jake asked, with similar murmurs across the room.

"Well, Peralta, we have a new detective joining our team from the 7-2 and he should be here in a moment."  
Holt said, pausing to allow any questions.

"Who's the new Detective? Sir"  
Amy said raising her hand.

"His name is Johnathan Mathers, he's a good detective, very intuitive."  
Holt said as a gasp escaped Jake's mouth and Rosa became more invested.

"Wait, Johnathan Mathers? Johnathan Christiansen Mathers?"  
Jake asked excitedly.

"Yes, that is his full name. Do you know him Peralta?"  
Holt asked in genuine curiosity.

"Uh doy, Me, him and Rosa were in the academy together. We were both teammates in the academy tactical village, we smashed the previous time record. That was mostly down to my precision shooting-"  
Jake was saying before being cut off by a new voice.

"Is that so? I vividly remember saving your ass from being shot so many times Jake."  
Said a tall man wearing a casual ensemble while walking in and standing in front of Peralta smiling.

"Johnny!"  
Jake exclaimed hugging him.

"It's good to see you too, Peralta"  
Johnathan said returning the hug.

After the hug Johnathan spotted Rosa and give her a slight nod which she reciprocated with a slight smile.

Holt invited him to take the stage as it would seem.

"So I'm Detective Johnathan Mathers, I would prefer that you would call me Jay and well I'm happy to be here with the 9-9. I will be taking questions now, if that's allowed"  
Johnathan said looking at the captain.

He nodded and hands shot up rapidly.

"Uhm you..."  
Johnathan drifted off inviting the woman in front to introduce herself.

"Amy Santiago, and I want to ask why did you transfer here to the 9-9?"

"Now that's a good question Amy, well it's because it's closer to my family and well it beats a desk job."  
Johnathan ended with a chuckle.

"Next question, yes you in the beige shirt."

"Charles Boyle, what made you want to be a cop?"  
Charles asked eagerly.  
But looked up in shock as he saw the man freeze up grasping the podium to stay steady as he hyperventilated.

If looks could kill then the glare Rosa was giving Charles could cause a genocide.

Jake was helping to calm Johnathan down. Rosa got up to help and grasped both of his arms.

"Johnathan, focus on my voice. Look at me. Focus on me ignore the other shit. Come on just like in the academy"

Jay's breathing started to become more stable and his grasp on the podium loosened as he smiled weakly at his old friend who help him back then and helped him now.

He cleared his throat.  
"No more questions."

**_ Timeskip _ **

 

 

   


It has been 30mins since the briefing room incident and Johnathan was walking out of the captain's office to his designated area which was opposite Boyle.

Boyle avoided eye contact with Johnathan and Johnathan knew why.

"Charles"  
Jay said.  
No response.

"Charles?"  
Jay said slightly louder.

Still no response. He could sense his guilt from his chair.

"Char-"

"I'm sorry"  
Charles blurted out

"Bro, listen and listen well. It's not your fault at all you didn't know my past and you can't hold yourself accountable for it alright?"  
Jay said sincerely.

"Okay, Johnathan"  
Charles said smiling.

"Call me Jay, Johnathan sounds too formal, also stop being so jealous when I'm talking with Jake, I'm not gonna take your place as his best friend"  
Johnathan said refocusing his attention to his screen.

Charles laughed shaking his head.

"Ah detective bonding?"  
Jake said walking to our desk, sitting on Charles' side.

Charles nods.

"Yeah I guess so"  
Jay says smiling.

"So what's up Jake?"  
Charles said.

"Oh, well got assigned to a stabbing and Captain said I should triple up with Sarge and Jay for it."

Jay sat there with a smirk.  
"Nice, Stabbing as a first case, let's do this."

Jay said getting up from his seat to wake with Jake to the Sarge's desk.

"Have fun guys!"  
Charles shouted.

{This is gonna be great}  
Jay thought to himself.

_**To be continued** _

_**Word Count: 881** _

_**Chapter 1, a short intro**_  
_**I'm gonna delve in deeper soon.**_

_**Comment your thoughts and expectations going forward for this book.** _


End file.
